


Die Die My Darling

by Lisaveta, WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Summary: Пол Деннинг — адвокат из Атланты, для него поездка в Блу-Ридж — отважное путешествие. Он готовился к трем дням постоянных споров и скандалов, зависти и сравнений, а никак не к аварии и крови.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 16





	Die Die My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> [Блу-Ридж](https://funkyimg.com/i/31EKP.jpg) — цепь горных хребтов и массивов на востоке США, штат Джорджия.

Небольшой кар — серебристый, с голубой полосой на боку — все крутится и крутится, поднимая тонны пыли, ломая молодые деревья на склоне и увлекая за собой каменное крошево. Пока не останавливается в неглубоком ущелье. Ветки скребут по металлической обшивке, и кар замирает. На мгновение повисает тишина. Потом появляются стоны и всхлипы.

— Джо, закрой глаза! — резко командует ее отец.

Девочка хнычет, но подчиняется. Она испугана. Она дрожит и цепляется за чью-то руку.

— Джим?

— Жив. Подожди, сейчас я… Держитесь!

Схватившись за кресла, Джим Кирк несколько раз ударяет ногами в заблокированную, покореженную дверь. Перед тем как выбраться из лежащего на боку кара, он хлопает по плечу человека, сидящего в кресле перед ним.

— Эй, Пол, ты как? Цел?

Мужчина хрипит, но он явно в сознании.

— Подожди, мы сейчас вытащим Джо и достанем вас.

Подтянувшись на руках, Джим вылезает на бок опасно покачивающегося кара. Оглядывается. Вверх по холму виден прорубленный их автомобилем след. Мотнув головой и стерев набегающую на глаза дорожку крови ладонью, он оборачивается.

Уже свободный от защитных ремней Боунс весь сжался вокруг хнычущей девочки, но глазами так же следит за своим капитаном.

— Давай ее мне. Сначала вытащу Джо, а потом вас. Пол, можешь открыть свою дверь?

— Не знаю. Я… Боже! Боже! Мы… Как это все?

Не обращая внимания на причитания мужчины, Джим подхватывает протянутую ему девочку за подмышки, вытягивая из развороченного кара. Снаружи стоит подозрительная тишина, лишь скрипят качающиеся от ветра стволы высоких деревьев Блу-Ридж. Где-то над их кронами мирное яркое небо.

Стоит им оказаться на земле, как Джоанна с новой силой вцепляется в Джима и захлебывается в рыданиях.

— Джо, Джо, Джо, — гладит и целует ее в маленькое, круглое личико Джим. Затем снова подхватывает на руки, прижимает к себе, покачивая в объятьях. Она вся дрожит и колотит его маленькими ручками так, словно хочет вырваться. Ворот его футболки промокает от соленой влаги.

— Мне надо вытащить твоего папу. Давай, Джо. Просто подожди. Мне надо его вытащить.

Оставив ребенка под деревом, Джим подходит к кару и чуть надавливает на бок, проверяя, насколько надежно его положение.

— Боунс, осторожно! Не трясите там, кар может перевернуться. Вылезай сначала ты, потом я вытащу Пола.

— Вытаскивай его, Джим.

— Эй!

— У нас проблемы, — раздается из нутра автомобиля. — Джослин.

Джим ругается. Но когда передняя дверь кара открывается, он быстро берет себя в руки и помогает пассажиру выбраться. Пол растерян, у него из ноги торчит кость, лицо все в крови. Он виснет на Джиме хуже Джоанны и постоянно что-то несвязно бормочет. У него явно шок, и он совершенно не готов к такому. Пол Деннинг — адвокат из Атланты, для него поездка в Блу-Ридж — отважное путешествие, на которое он бы никогда не согласился, если бы не истерика жены, что она не отпустит своего ребенка с этими двумя. Он готовился к трем дням постоянных споров и скандалов, зависти и сравнений (о, и точно не в его сторону, мистер Деннинг не был глупцом и видел, какие взгляды кидает Джослин на своего бывшего и его партнера, Пол знал, как яростно она скачет на нем после встреч с ними). Но никак не к аварии и крови.

Устроив Пола рядом с Джо, Джим еще раз обнимает девочку. Затем берет коммуникатор и вызывает службу спасения. И только после этого медленно возвращается к разбитому кару.

— Боунс?

— Помоги мне.

Джиму приходится фактически выволакивать Маккоя из машины. Боунс не может наступить на левую ногу, левая же рука висит как плеть, а глаз уже заплыл. Как только доктор оказывается снаружи, Джим сжимает его в своих руках, гладит по мокрому от пота и крови вздыбленному затылку, по дрожащим плечам. Маккой влажно дышит ему в шею.

— Джим!

— Все будет хорошо, Боунс. Все отлично. — Кирк чуть отстраняется и берет лицо своего доктора в руки, упирается лбом ему в лоб. — Мы справимся. Ты… Ты?

— Порядок, Джим. Со мной все нормально. Где Джо?

Джим улыбается, и из разбитых губ снова течет кровь, он мажет ею по губам и подбородку Маккоя. И отпускает его, подставляя свое плечо, чтобы опереться.

У деревьев они успокаивают Джо, и пока она сидит на коленях Джима, спрятав личико у него подмышкой, Маккой осматривает ногу Пола, накладывает ему жгут и прикрывает торчащую кость своим оторванным рукавом. Второй муж его бывшей жены смотрит на перевернутый кар немигающим взглядом и, кажется, даже не чувствует ничего. По его щекам тихо льются слезы.

В таком виде их и находит служба спасения.

Начальник смены пожимает Джиму руку, а его команда постоянно косится на капитана «Энтерпрайз». Таким знаменитого Кирка редко кому удается увидеть — в крови из кучи порезов, в простых джинсах и запачканной футболке, он выглядит еще большим героем, понимаете? Они слушают рассказ об аварии, о том, как кар потерял управление и, не удержавшись на горной дороге, рухнул вниз. Они видят, как едва стоящий на ногах доктор успокаивает ребенка на своих руках, как отмахивается от их штатного медика. Видят, насколько темнеет лицо доктора, когда из разбитого кара вытаскивают тело женщины. Они отворачиваются, когда Джим Кирк подходит к своему супругу, прижимает их обоих с девочкой к себе и прячет лицо Маккоя на своей груди.

Им кажется, что они видят все отчаяние мира.

Несколько раз спасти его, побывать так далеко… и чуть не погибнуть в автомобильной аварии на родной планете. Подумать только!

Джослин не отпустила дочь одну в трехдневный отпуск с отцом и его новым супругом. Настаивая, что они поедут все вместе, Маккой может брать с собой кого угодно, но только когда она и новый отец Джоанны будут рядом. Три дня в недрах покрытого лесами горного кряжа Блу-Ридж, в старом охотничьем домике, что за глупые у тебя представления об отдыхе, Маккой, ты все такой же мудак! Она продолжала критиковать и затевать скандалы даже во время дороги. И, разумеется, только она может быть за рулем, Джослин не допустит, чтобы кто-то безумный, типа Джима Кирка, вез ее ребенка.

…Она потеряла контроль над ситуацией. В момент аварии, за неделю до этого, когда они обсуждали свои каникулы, или еще раньше, когда позволила Леонарду уйти.

Несчастный случай.

Об этом довольно много говорят. О том, как люди из космоса даже на Земле остаются готовыми ко всему. О том, как это важно — безопасность за рулем. О том, что мы все ходим под звездами. Им сочувствуют. У Пола Деннинга берут интервью, где он рассказывает, как героически Джим Кирк помогал ему выбраться из разбитого кара.

Никто и не удивляется, что опеку над Джоанной передают ее отцу и его мужу. Пол Деннинг не возражает. Он полностью подтвердил слова Джима Кирка об аварии. Они с Маккоем вместе, еще находясь в машине, проверяли Джослин — к тому моменту она была мертва, у нее не было пульса, она не дышала. Пренебрежение к личной безопасности и мнению бывшего супруга погубило такую хорошую женщину.

Через месяц Джим Кирк и Леонард Маккой поднимаются на борт «Энтерпрайз», ведя за руки маленькую девочку. Она любопытно оглядывается и улыбается. По вечерам Джо все еще плачет по маме и почти каждую ночь приходит в кровать папы и дяди Джима, чтобы удостовериться, что с ними все хорошо. Ее обнимают с двух сторон. Ее берегут. Ее любят.

Иногда мистер Спок странно смотрит на них, когда они все втроем сидят в столовой или спускаются для прогулки на очередную планету.

В конце концов, Спок хранит то же яркое воспоминание, которым с ним щедро поделился доктор.

_Стоило Полу, наконец, вылезти из кара, Леонард прижал к шее «любимой» бывшей жены гипо._

_— Просыпайся, дорогая. Ну давай, не надо своих обычных игр. — Он переместился так, чтобы видеть ее испуганное лицо. Джослин пытается двигаться, но ее тело сплошь переломано, на ее сторону кара пришлось больше всего столкновений, неправильно застегнутые ремни безопасности только раздробили все ребра._

_— Не надо всей этой боли, Джос, не шевелись. Там снаружи Джим, я не хочу, чтобы он слышал твои крики. Я видел, как ты на него смотришь. Как будто хочешь и ненавидишь одновременно. Джос, дорогая, ты ведь не знаешь, что такое «любить». Поэтому все так случилось. Я как-то пообещал, что когда ты будешь умирать на моих глазах, я даже пальцем не пошевелю. — Он поправляет ее липкие от крови волосы, касается теплыми пальцами точеной скулы. — Ты тоже знала, что я лгу. Сейчас ты умираешь, дорогая. Я тебе помогу. В конце концов, ты родила мне дочь. Не беспокойся, мы с Джимом присмотрим за нашей малышкой._

_Он положил руку ей под челюсть и сделал одно легкое движение. Раздался хруст, и вместе с ним голос снаружи:_

_— Боунс?_

_— Помоги мне, — попросил Маккой, убирая оба гипошприца, и с адреналином, и с тем веществом, с помощью которого «выключил» Джослин, во внутренние карманы._

_Уже там, на поверхности, подальше от развороченного нутра кара, Джим прижимал его к себе, позволяя беззвучно смеяться. Его умница, его самый гениальный Джим._

Спок никогда никому не отдаст эти воспоминания. Они — его гарантия. В конце концов, правильно рассчитать скорость, траекторию и место для аварии — была его задача.

То, как счастливо улыбаются Джим, доктор и их маленькая девочка, — того стоит.


End file.
